Short-range wireless proximity networks typically involve devices that have a communications range of one hundred meters or less. To provide communications over long distances, these proximity networks often interface with other networks. For example, short-range networks may interface with cellular networks, wireline telecommunications networks, and the Internet.
A high rate physical layer (PHY) standard is currently being selected for IEEE 802.15.3a. The existing IEEE 802.15.3 media access control layer (MAC) is supposed to be used as much as possible with the selected PHY. Currently, there are two remaining PHY candidates. One of these candidates is based on frequency hopping application of orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM). The other candidate is based on M-ary Binary offset Keying. The OFDM proposal is called Multiband OFDM (MBO). Moreover, in order to further develop the OFDM proposal outside of the IEEE, a new alliance has been formed called the MultiBand OFDM Alliance (MBOA).
MBO utilizes OFDM modulation and frequency hopping. MBO frequency hopping may involve the transmission of each of the OFDM symbols at various frequencies according to pre-defined codes, such as Time Frequency Codes (TFCs). Time Frequency Codes can be used to spread interleaved information bits across a larger frequency band.
Presently, there is an interest within the MBOA to create a Medium Access Control (MAC) layer that would be used with the OFDM physical layer instead of the IEEE 802.15.3 MAC layer. A current version of the MBOA MAC involves a group of wireless communications devices (referred to as a beaconing group) that are capable of communicating with each other. The timing of beaconing groups is based on a repeating pattern of “superframes” in which the devices may be allocated communications resources.
MAC layers govern the exchange among devices of transmissions called frames. A MAC frame may have various portions. Examples of such portions include frame headers and frame bodies. A frame body includes a payload containing data associated with higher protocol layers, such as user applications. Examples of such user applications include web browsers, e-mail applications, messaging applications, and the like.
In addition, MAC layers govern the allocation of resources. For instance, each device requires an allocated portion of the available communication bandwidth to transmit frames. The current MBOA MAC proposal provides for the allocation of resources to be performed through communications referred to as beacons. Beacons are transmissions that devices use to convey non-payload information. Each device in a beaconing group is assigned a portion of bandwidth to transmit beacons.
Such transmissions allow the MBOA MAC to operate according to a distributed control approach, in which multiple devices share MAC layer responsibilities. A channel access mechanism, referred to as the Distributed Reservation Protocol (DRP) is an example of such shared responsibility. DRP includes basic tools for establishing and terminating a unidirectional connection between two or more devices.
In a distributed network, a device making a reservation for a connection with another device may not be aware of the reservations of the devices around the other device. Therefore, the MBOA MAC provides for an Availability Information Element (AIE), which indicates the usage of communications resources from other device's perspective.
The current MBOA MAC Specification (version 0.62, September 2004) only requires an AIE to be sent in limited circumstances involving establishment of a new connection. Otherwise, it is optional to send the AIE. However, the mobility of devices may cause previously acceptable resource allocations to become ones that cause significant interference.
There has been a proposal for devices to transmit AIEs in every superframe. Although such an approach would reduce interference, it would also cause several problems. Such problems include the overloading of bandwidth allocated for beacon transmissions. This overloading would obstruct the sending of other important beacon transmissions. Accordingly, techniques are needed for the reduction of interference that do not waste communications resources.